Beautiful Brown Eyed Girl
by well i wish i was a cullen
Summary: Alice has seen a beautiful baby that will complete her family and vows to find it. will the cullens except it as theirs? what does edward think about it? M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: beautiful baby

_**Beautiful Baby**_

**APOV**

It was raining buckets. I was a shadow in the dark weaving through the thick underbrush being chased by my Jasper. I was always one step ahead of him, always seeing his next move, although I'd always let him catch me in the end.

We were lucky with our heightened senses; if we were human we would never have been able to see through the sheeting rain the heavens were sending down upon us. I had seen this day long ago in a vision, and if we just veered slightly to the west we would find what we were looking for.

Jaz was the only person I had told about the vision and that was just before we left to for fill it, I mean I loved Jazzy but he couldn't block his mind from Edward like I can.

"Alice baby, how long now?" Jaz was just as impatient as I was to find what we were looking for.

I didn't answer but kept running to the left round the last spruce. There she was. A beautiful baby girl. She was crying, but that was only to be expected with the rain pouring around us. Jaz quickly unzipped the bag on his back and handed me the blankets I had gathered before we left the house. I pranced towards the beautiful baby and scooped her up after wrapping her in the blanket, I held her to me. She was so soft and warm, everything we could never be. She felt so fragile in my arms, we would have to be so careful, but I knew we could all do it. Jasper and I already loved this baby we had both known that we would find her for decades; I had seen her as soon as we moved into the Cullen house.

Without hesitation we ran back towards home, it was time to introduce the family to its newest member.


	2. Chapter 2: my beautiful little Bella

_**My beautiful little Bella**_

**EPOV**

Alice and Jasper had left the house tonight with out a word, they had been blocking their thoughts from me for weeks and it was frustrating me. I had been worshiping my baby grand all day, playing out my favourite songs or requests from Esme. My music was my escape; I played when the loneliness got to be too much. I was constantly surrounded by couples; I had been since Carlisle found Esme. He had thought that Rosalie would be to me what Esme was to him, but alas we could barely be in the same room with out fighting, she found Emmett soon after her transformation anyway so she was taken care of. Then Alice and Jasper found us making us a coven of seven, I longed for the day that it would be eight.

I had searched the world for my mate, my one true love, my other half, my soul's partner. She either didn't exist or was very good at hiding. Esme had suggested that I go after Tanya from the Denali coven, but I could never do that Tanya liked me and she was beautiful yes, but she held no interest for me, I didn't love her and I never would.

Esme's favourite was interrupted by my sister's thoughts

_Edward could you call the family into the lounge please we have something to share with you._

And then she was blocking me again.

I called all the family into the lounge and as soon as we were all seated Alice pranced through the front door cradling something to her chest, with Jasper following closely behind her.

And then it hit me I could smell blood, human blood. The blanket in Alice's arms stirred and whimpered, that's when it hit me, "What the hell did you do?" so this was why she had been blocking me.

Esme and Rosalie immediately flocked to Alice to see what the blanket concealed and let out a delighted coo when they discovered the contents of the blanket.

"Oh, it's such a pretty baby. Is it a girl or a boy Alice?" Rosalie cooed.

"It's a girl Rose. I have seen her in my visions since me and Jasper joined your coven, she will complete us I have seen it." Alice replied still gazing intently at the child.

Carlisle decided now would be the time to speak up, "Does she have a family Alice? We couldn't possibly take a baby away from its own parents."

"No Carlisle she has no family I saw that the first time I saw her. The father was killed by bears by the river and the mother drowned her self out of despair. She is all alone in the world. I don't even know her name but I do know that she is only a few weeks old." Alice explained finally looking at our father figure instead of the baby.

I had to speak, "So you decided not to help the parents and just take the baby after they died?" the thought disgusted me. How could my pixy sister do that just for a baby? Even if she would supposedly complete our family.

"No Edward, I searched the future and no matter what we did the parents would die and Jasper and I would still acquire the baby. I couldn't prevent it." Her eyes implored for me to understand. "I couldn't leave her. I have loved her since the moment I saw her in my first vision and if you won't let her stay with us, be a member of the family, then the three of us will leave and not return. I will not leave the child. She's just a little baby." She said the last part more to herself than to me.

"Well if she has no where else to go then we can not just turn her out on the street, she is innocent." Esme put in, "Such a pretty baby." She cooed to the swaddled child.

"I agree with you dear, we cannot and will not put the child on the street. Are you completely sure she has no other family Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Undoubtedly. If we were to inform social services she would be placed into care and would stay there in an awful home until her eighteenth birthday Carlisle and I wont allow it." Alice said sternly.

"I won't either Carlisle. This could be the only chance we will get to resemble parents I will not pass that up." Rosalie said.

"Darling please let me have this it could be my only chance." Esme pleaded.

"If my Rosie wants this then so do I." Emmett conceded.

"I already love the little lamb I could not see her go." Jasper added.

"Edward. What do you think?" Carlisle asked although I already knew his decision had been made when Esme had pleaded.

"It seems I have no choice I will help raise the child with you all." I sighed not completely happy with what I had been roped into.

"Then it has been decided. We will keep the child and raise her as our own." Carlisle said. "In public she will be known as Esme and I's daughter for appearances sake, but behind closed doors we will all be her parents."

"What are we going to call the little lamb?" Esme asked more at Rosalie and Alice than anyone else.

"How about… Sarah Jane? I always liked that name." Rosalie said.

"No that's to common dear." Esme rebuffed, "How's about Hannah Lily?"

"No she doesn't look like a Hannah." Alice said, "What do you think Edward?"

I didn't under stand why she was asking me but I walked over to her and took the bundle from her. I pulled the blanket away from the baby's face and looked down at her; she was not just a pretty baby. She was the most beautiful newborn I had ever seen. Small button nose, pouty lips and almond shaped dark eyes that would certainly be brown when they changed colour in a few weeks. I rocked her in my arms slightly and hummed an unfamiliar tune; I walked back over to the seat I had been sat in taking the beautiful baby girl with me and sat down.

"Beautiful, Bella, Isabella." I mumbled to no one in particular. "She looks like an Isabella Marrie." I said to the room.

I could vaguely hear the others agree with my assessment but I was busy looking at the beautiful Isabella Marrie. I continued to hum the song I had begun to compose for her in my mind and she drifted into a quiet sleep.

I heard something about the girls going shopping for our new arrival and Carlisle making plans for our necessary move. Jasper and Emmett left to hunt and I was left with the sleeping Isabella Marrie.

"Bella that's what I'll call you. Just me. My beautiful little Bella." I mumbled into the soft brown curls on the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3: attached

_**Attached**_

**EPOV**

Eventually Isabella woke up; I had to send Jaz and Emmett out for some baby formula because she was crying in hunger. She wouldn't let me put her down for any length of time. If I placed her down for longer than a few minutes she would whimper and wail until I cradled her to me again.

I fed her quickly when Jaz and Emmett returned to try and ease her discomfort; luckily for me Jaz and Emmett had the foresight to buy diapers because Isabella left us a present not long after.

After changing her diaper I went back to rocking her and humming the tune I was now coming to recognise as being a lullaby, _Bella's lullaby_. She was so peaceful in her sleep, her lavender lids would flutter sporadically and her little mouth would pop open in the sweetest way.

Eventually the girls returned from Seattle where they had purchased enough diapers, formula, onesies and pretty baby outfits to supply a third world country. Esme came over to me to take the sleeping Isabella from my arms to change her into a fresh sleep suit, as the one she had on was filthy and couldn't be comfortable for her. I looked at Esme's retreating back longingly my arms feeling empty and an ache in my chest. Jasper must have noticed my pain because he said through his thoughts:

_You really are getting attached aren't you Edward._

And I was, I could feel myself missing the steady weight in my arms, the gentle thrumming of her heart against my chest.

"I love her already Jaz." I replied simply, because that's what it was, I loved that beautiful little baby plain and simple. I would protect my beautiful Bella with my life if the situation ever demanded it.

My thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful cry and the whole family ran to the precious baby, including Carlisle who flew down the stairs like a bat out of hell.

"Is she alright? What's going on? Did you hurt her Esme?" Rosalie let out a tumult of questions.

"Of course Esme didn't hurt her Rosalie don't be so dramatic." I rebuked taking the crying Isabella gently from Esme and rocking us from side to side. The crying immediately ceased and she nuzzled her face further into my chest.

Every one looked at me in awe.

"How on earth did you do that Edward?" Esme implored in disbelief.

"She just finds my being near comforting I suppose." I shrugged careful not to disturb the little one.

"Well anyway, since we are all here I should tell you about the move," Carlisle injected. "We will be moving to the UK this time, but not England, Wales."

We had never lived in Wales before, if we ever lived in the UK we lived in rural England, but we had visited. The Welsh were decidedly friendlier than the English, I suppose because they tended to live in close tight not communities unless they lived in the towns and cities.

"We are going to be living in Caerleon, it's a town now but used to be such a beautiful village, it's close to the capital city as well and there are plenty of places to shop for Alice. There is wood land pretty close for hunting and the schools are some of the best in the country. The Royal Gwent hospital is 20 minutes away from home for me and there are plenty of places for you to volunteer Esme should you wish." Carlisle explained.

"When are we leaving Carlisle?" Emmett asked, contemplating weather there would be bears in the Welsh forests in his mind.

"Tomorrow. I suggest you all pack the bare essentials tonight while I drive to Seattle to pick up our new papers. Our flight leaves tomorrow morning at eight so make sure you are all ready to leave here by six you know how tight airport security is so don't pack anything that would give us reason to be stopped." Carlisle warned. "I'll have Isabella put on your passport Esme as we don't have a picture for her to have her own." And with that Carlisle was out of the door and the house was in chaos.

Esme was running around like a blue arse fly trying to pack all of her favourite antiques into boxes to be sent over after we got there. Alice was trying to fit as many of our extensive wardrobe in the 8 suitcases the airline would allow us to store in the cargo hold. Jasper was packing up his and Carlisle's books in the library into a box to be sent over. Rosalie was in mourning over having to leave our cars for a few weeks until they could be shipped to us. I had asked Emmett to carefully pack away my huge music collection and journals away to add to the growing pile of boxes spread around the bottom floor of the house we had lived in the four years we had lived in Forks, Washington.

I was still holding Isabella at five in the morning when Carlisle returned with our new passports, birth certificates and identification, including driver's licences. He ran quickly up the stairs to gather his medical licence information and any tools he would need. Esme was packing a baby bag for Isabella on the flight containing bottles of formula, diapers, and onesies.

By the time everything was finished, Isabella was strapped into her newly purchased car seat in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes, as it had the largest trunk we were also taking Emmett's jeep. I sat in the back with Isabella while my siblings piled in to the jeep with hoots and hollers.

Then we were off to the airport, flying to a new life with this precious little baby.


	4. Chapter 4: DNA

_**DNA**_

**EPOV**

We had been in the town of Caerleon for six months now and the town was still unaware that there wasn't only four Cullen teens living in our house. The town was under the impression that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had adopted Alice and Emmett when they were infants and had adopted twins Rosalie and Jasper Hale two years ago because Esme could not have children of her own, only to be blessed with a miracle pregnancy a year later. I was conveniently left out of the picture so I wouldn't have to go to school so I could spend all day everyday with my beautiful little Bella.

For that I was glad, I had seen in my siblings minds the awful people that went to Caerleon Comprehensive School. Four girls in particular were making my sisters lives difficult; Jade Ngai could give Lauren Malroy a run for her money on the bitch front, she constantly threw herself at Jaz, even stooping as low as to leave her underwear in his bag when she thought no one was looking.

Rachael Wall was her second in command and apparently didn't have two brain cells to rub together, she wore her make up so thick Rosalie was convinced she had to put it on with a shovel, although Rosalie was more than pissed at her blatant flirting sent in Em's direction so she could be being a bit over dramatic.

Anna Parsons had turned into the bane of both of my sisters existence, she followed them round like a lost puppy, copying any inflection or change they made to there regulation uniforms ( a factor Alice was not to pleased about as Carlisle had conveniently "forgotten" to mention it).

And last but certainly not least Laura Morris, Laura wasn't friends with the other three but she enjoyed to torment people, and if that meant her rubbing herself all over Emmett and Jasper then so be it.

Esme had made the house that Carlisle had found on the Lodge Hill lovely. The walls and floors were all the signature Cullen white and cream and the furniture she was able to find was surprisingly similar to what we had back in forks. Everyone's things had been sent over in our first week here, including the cars which didn't actually stand out here as much as it was probable to see a new Lexus or Audi in the school parking lot according to Rosalie.

The only difference in this house was that my room now housed a crib and a rocking chair, Isabella refused to fall sleep anywhere other than in my arms, she was becoming like an extra limb but I certainly wasn't going to complain. Bella had started crawling and was very difficult to keep track of even with my enhanced sight and speed, she was good at finding a way to escape and find a place to hide. I knew she did it on purpose because when I would find her she'd burst into a fit of babyish giggles and babbles, so I'd spin her around and pepper her beautiful face with little kisses.

The family, especially Rose and Esme, were becoming jealous of my connection to the precious baby girl, and to be honest I couldn't blame them. She didn't shy away from any of them, in fact even at such a young age you could tell she loved them, but she would always want my when she was upset or teething, and I loved it.

It was three o'clock and the rest of my siblings would be due home in a few minutes. Bella was awake and playing with soft blocks and a teddy beat I had given her at my feet, babbling away to herself. She suddenly reached up for me and realising the time I knew what she wanted, every day at three I would play the piano for her, I was hoping that when she was older I could teach her to play. I sat her securely on my lap and played the opening chords to Claire de Lune; she clapped her tiny little hands and giggled music to my ears.

My playing was interrupted with my sister's frantic voice in my head.

_Edward we need to leave. Now. We are on out way pack some essentials for Isabella and the important documents; I'll explain everything when we get there._

Placing Bella on my hip I frantically packed her a bag and gathered the passports and birth certificates, I ran to the living room when I heard the sound of tires screeching down the driveway. I watched through the window as Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all jumped out of the car and through the front door.

"What is going on Alice?" I asked her when she stopped in front of me.

"Jade and her family called social services, claimed we neglected Isabella. They will be here tomorrow to asses the situation, they will think we neglect her when they find that Esme and Carlisle both work and she is in no day care centre." She said at vampire speed. "They say they need to go to the hospital to take some tests the doctor fiddles with the results and they take her away from us. We cant let that happen Edward we need to leave."

I had Bella cradled tightly to me, her face was in the crook of my neck and she nuzzled her nose there. I would not let anyone take my Bella from me. _Mine. _

"Carlisle is meeting us at the airport with Esme with new documents; we are to burn down the house. We are going to Alaska." Alice continued but I wasn't listening I was looking down at the angel in my arms, she may not be Carlisle and Esme's by blood but she was ours, no matter her DNA.


	5. AN: just to say thanks!

Just to say thanks to some really awesome people:

Sherry80

Shorty1773

Wizziewoo123

Nefer-Yasmine

AMCovenant-March

Bella-Ginny

Mrs. LutzJGA

Annamason23

Twilight-Lover258

Eva'-aftergrl

MyEdwardJacob

Twilightaddict471993

Wazup101101

Magickless

VampireEva

Robinxstarfire44

Tjmul

Thanks for the reviews and for favourating my story especially as it's my first attempt you guys have been nothing but nice!

Well I wish I was a Cullen

xxx


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday Belle

_**Birthday Belle**_

**EPOV**

We had fled to Alaska that night and we were better off for it, the house had been burned and the fire department had decided that the entire Cullen family had died in the blaze. This time around the story had to be different, I had to be involved incase something like that happened again and we weren't quick enough. No one would ever take away Isabella, never I would not allow it, and neither would anyone else in the family we all loved her unconditionally.

It has been over three years since we left Wales and it was Isabella's fourth birthday today. She was so excited she barely slept a wink last night; it took two hours of singing her lullaby for her to drift off. The sun had just risen and Isabella had still not woken although I could hear her tossing in her bed which meant it wouldn't be long.

Alice was busy decorating the living room for our family party with Rosalie, the room was decked in pink streamers and glitter, a large banner was hung from the ceiling; it read _happy birthday Izzy_. That's right everyone in the family, other than me, had taken to calling the angel Izzy. I still called her Bella, I was the only one it was something between the two of us, just like she was the only one that was allowed to call me Eddie.

"How long Alice?" I inquired.

"55.4 seconds Edward dear." My sister quipped, she knew how I always liked to be there to watch her wake up, and she was always so funny in the mornings.

I ran up the stairs and went into precious Isabella's room, which was conveniently across from mine as she tended to come to me if she couldn't sleep or something was bothering her. I do have to admit Esme and Alice did an amazing job with her room. The walls were a sky blue and the most realistic white clouds were painted on them, she had toys piled high in the one corner and all along one wall was a book case filled with children's stories. Bella loved to be read to, it was often my job to read to her before bed every night, she was well on her way being able to read her self. Bella was one of the smartest four year olds you will ever meet, she was extremely advanced but I suppose that had something to do with the fact that she lived with seven vampires all with an expanse of knowledge on a wide range of topics.

She was still the most beautiful child I had ever seen, her babyish, mahogany curls had grown out down her back almost reaching her bottom but none of us could bare to cut it. Her eyes were impossibly wide and innocent, brown, endless pools of chocolate that let you see into her soul.

I looked into her mind to see what she was dreaming; she had a pretty good imagination. This dream had me in it just like all the others, we were wandering through the zoo I took her to last month, and she was on my shoulders singing songs about the lions with my in her sweet little voice.

Finally the dream came to a close and she began to open her eyes. When she had them open all the way and she had spotted me she crawled over to me and sat in my lap.

"Hey princess, happy birthday" I whispered into the top of her head as she snuggled into my embrace.

"Hi Eddie." She said quietly into my chest. I didn't want to move but I knew I needed to get her down stairs before her mother went all Jackie Chan on my ass.

I stood up taking her with me and walked slowly down the stairs, when we rounded the corner to the living room we were met with a chorus of _"Happy birthday Izzy!"_ from all the family. Isabella looked at everyone shyly but I could feel her excitement, Esme walked over to us and pulled her out of my arms. She held my angel close to her and kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday, baby girl."

Esme was in everyway Bella's mother just the same as Carlisle was her father. The others had taken on the role of siblings; I couldn't quite call myself Isabella's sibling though. I could not put my finger on what our bond was, the only thing I knew was that it was strong and would never be broken.

Carlisle came over to the two and wrapped his arms around them both, you could feel the love emanating of him. "Princess would you like to open some presents?" he asked her.

"Can I really daddy? Please." She said eagerly nodding her head frantically at the thought of gifts.

"Of course you can sweetheart it's your birthday you silly goose, you get to open lots of gifts." He said to her indulgently.

Esme set her on her feet and she ran to the pile of presents in the middle of the room. Every one took a seat around her, but evidently she didn't like where I sat because she tugged my to the middle where the presents were, urged me to sit down and sat in my lap.

"Ooo, me first, me first!" the pixie squealed excitedly. Alice reached forward into the pile and pulled out a box wrapped in gaudy pink paper with a large white silk bow and placed it in front of my bouncing little angel. Bella excitedly tore into the paper and giggled and clapped when she pulled out a pretty pink dress that Alice had bought from a boutique in Paris when she had visited last weekend.

"It's so pretty" she said in awe, "thank you Ali!"

Isabella slowly worked her way through the pile; she had received some beautiful bound copies of what Jasper had deemed 'big girl books'. A beautiful platinum, engraved locket from Rosalie, a prank kit off Em that she had found particularly amusing. A beautiful, antique vanity table and stool from Esme, and platinum charm bracelet already adorned with the family crest and her initials from Carlisle. She had yet to open my present so I waited with bated breath as she picked up the last wrapped box from the pile.

Every year since Bella came into our family she had received a bear from me at any special occasion; she had quite the collection going actually.

This time I had gotten her a beautiful white bear with brown eyes and a chocolate brown ribbon around its neck. The bear was an antique but I wasn't going to tell her that or she would never play with it, I made that mistake last Christmas.

Bella thought it was wonderful and twisted on my lap to throw her arms around my neck and kiss my cheek. At some point during all this I heard Bella's stomach rumble, so I picket her up and carried her to the kitchen.

"Come on birthday Belle, lets have cake for breakfast." I enthused.

"Yay!!!" she squealed.

Music to my ears.


	7. Chapter 7: forever

_**Forever …**_

**APOV**

After Izzy's birthday things quietened down a bit. It was eventually decided that all of the Cullen children would be home schooled which was quite common for this area as it was so sparsely populated. Izzy was the light of the family; she made us all extremely happy.

Jasper and Emmett had a little sister to protect and do pranks with, and Rosalie and I had a new little doll to dress up. Esme and Carlisle had the daughter they had always wanted, one they got to raise and teach right from wrong; Rosalie had rained her self in from trying to be Isabella's mother out of respect for them.

The thing that made us all the most happy though is that she made Edward smile, she was his best friend and made him incandescently happy. Isabella and Edward were not like siblings though, which I suppose is a good thing after the vision I had last week.

Luckily since the arrival of the little brunette beauty Edward had been constantly distracted, making it so much easier to hide things from him.

_Edward was walking out to the car when a much older Isabella ran through the door, he turned around just in time for her to launch her self at him. He caught her swiftly and held her tightly to him; he quickly leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips._

"_I love you, my Bella." He murmured against her lips._

"_I love you too Edward, forever." She whispered back._

"_Forever, my love." He sighed, "Two weeks Bell, two weeks and you'll be my wife."_

"_I can't wait!" she squealed._

_He laughed at her and spun her in circles in his arms inciting delicious giggles from his angel._

Ooh, I am so excited; I can't wait to plan the wedding. But I can't tell him, he would be so against it. But they were made for each other, anyone could see that, even when Isabella was a baby he was the only one that could sooth her.

Anyways the new song from the Saturday's should keep him out of my head; even I think they are an insufferable band. I wasn't sure how the rest of the family were going to react to this development, but I was determined to make it happen, that vision would be real life.

Today I was going shopping with Rosalie for Izzy, it never seemed like she had enough clothes. Izzy was taking after me in the respect that she loved fashionable clothes, although unlike me she didn't like shopping for them, so she stayed at home under the proviso that I get to dress her up and have fashion shows in front of the family when I got back.

When we got back to the house Izzy was curled up with my Jazzy, they were reading Alice in Wonderland quietly together and looked so sweet. I had never really wanted children but looking at them together from my spot in the door way I couldn't help but wish we could have our own blonde, pixie babies.

Esme called Izzy in for lunch and the story was forgotten as we all sat at the table with her as she excitedly recounted her day to Rosalie and I from her perch on Edward's lap. While I pondered on if there was another way for us all to be together forever.


	8. Chapter 8: glimpse of the future

_**Glimpse of the future **_

_13 years later_

**EPOV**

My beautiful angel was now 17 and had had minimal or close to no contact with humans, and she had no desire to even though the option was there. Every where we lived the Cullen children were supposedly home schooled, which Isabella was she had the endless knowledge of seven vampires at her disposal. Isabella had a thirst for knowledge and had done since she was a little girl, every one in the family taught her something different, even if it was just mannerisms or actual school approved lessons.

From Carlisle she had inherited compassion and a thirst to help people, and of course he taught her biology and the sciences. Jasper had given her a love for books and history, he also taught her to regard emotions highly and to not underestimate people. Emmett taught her to joke around and be happy; they often pulled pranks on unsuspecting members of the family. Through Esme she learned how to love unconditionally and fully, Esme also gave her art lessons and Isabella took to it like a duck to water and her art work adorned the walls of the house. Rosalie taught her to be fierce and loyal, to never let anyone take advantage of her or her family. Alice had insisted since she was a baby that she always is dressed to the best of her ability, Isabella seemingly had a knack for picking out things that look good on people and shopping was defiantly one of her favourite things to do with her mother and sisters. Though the best things she picked in my opinion are the traits she got from me, Isabella was a wonderful musician. She could pick up any instrument and take to it in a matter of minutes, she also was very perceptive and could almost always tell when we were keeping something from her or something was wrong. She really was the most beautiful, intelligent person I had ever seen.

It had also been thirteen years since I had had unrestricted access to Alice's mind, she was always singing some insufferable pop song to cover what she was really thinking, and no matter how much I begged she would never tell me. Tanya had been around a lot over the years and despised the fact that I paid Isabella attention and how she was welcomed into the family without question when she herself had never been.

"Carlisle," Alice spoke up, "Tanya is coming for a visit this weekend to try and convince Edward to be her mate again, and it's going to be messy so you might want to take some time off."

"What do you mean by messy Alice?" our father figure asked as I nodded along to second the question.

"Well Edward's going to say no again and she will flip out on Izzy. Izzy will get upset and think that she is a burden to Edward because he doesn't have a mate like us, she will think it is her fault and run away." Alice answered calmly as if my beautiful Bella leaving us, leaving me, was no big deal.

"NO!" I roared, "She can't leave, I won't let her." I exclaimed. "I won't let her." I continued to mumble under my breath.

"Be quiet Edward, Isabella is asleep." My mother chastised with a frown on her face, I knew she was worried about her daughter, she had been acting odd around everyone for the last couple of days and it made me wish more than ever that I could read her mind.

I had been feeling what was more than brotherly devotion for Bella since her fifteenth birthday, but had not told anyone about my endless love and devotion to her, Jasper knew of course because he could feel it. I could not let her walk out of my life, I don't know if I would survive if she left me. That beautiful brown eyed girl had been a part of me the first time I held her and always would be, even if she didn't feel the same way I did. I suddenly knew that this was the time to tell the family of this new development in my feelings for my angel, I would just have to hope that the approved.

"Urm, guys there's something I think you all ought to know," I stated slowly, working my self up to it. "I'm in love with Isabella." I confess looking at my shoes instead of there faces. Suddenly I was knocked back by a hug from the pixie.

"Finally Edward I was waiting for the time when you would admit it!" she squealed excitedly. "Soooo….when are you going to tell her?" she asked as she bounced.

"I don't know if I should Ali, what if she doesn't feel the same?" I asked defeated.

"Oh Edward you silly boy, of course she feels the same why do you think she has been avoiding you? She doesn't know how to tell you she has been in love with you since she was fourteen." Alice reassured.

"How can you know that Alice?" I asked, pleading for it to be true and not some sick play on my feelings.

"We are sisters Edward we talk about these things." Alice scoffed smugly. "Edward I will show you how I know it will all work out."

And then I was seeing a vision:

_I was walking out to the car when a much older Isabella ran through the door; I turned around just in time for her to launch her self at me. I caught her swiftly and held her tightly to me; I quickly leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips._

"_I love you, my Bella." I murmured against her lips._

"_I love you too Edward, forever." She whispered back._

"_Forever, my love." I sighed, "Two weeks Bell, two weeks and you'll be my wife."_

"_I can't wait!" she squealed._

_I laughed at her and spun her in circles in my arms inciting delicious giggles from my angel._

The next vision was one I had dreamed of for two years.

_A vision in white walked towards me across the back yard, her arm in Carlisle's. She almost floated in a white lace, strapless dress; her long mahogany hair was flowing down her back in curls covered by her vale. She had the sweetest smile on her face which I must have echoed ten fold. Carlisle handed her over to me and kissed her cheek, she smiled up at me the most angelic smile I have ever seen and her eyes were full of joy and happiness. The vicar conducted the ceremony and we each said I do. My beautiful Bella was crying tears of joy as I finally bent down to her for our first kiss as husband and wife._

"_I love you Bell." I whispered against her lips._

"_I love you too, Edward, always." She whispered back._

"_Always, My Bella." I stopped all conversation with another kiss._

And then the vision was over and I had never been sadder to see the end of one Alice's visions_._

"Really Alice?" I begged for it to be real.

"Yes Edward, really." Alice reassured.

Suddenly everyone in the rooms head snapped up as we heard Bella get up and pad down the stairs in a white night dress and it brought back memories of my glimpse into the future.

"What's going on guys?" the sweet voice of my angel asked.


	9. Chapter 9: miss me eddie?

_**Miss me Eddie…**_

**EPOV**

"What's going on guys?" the sweet voice of my angel asked.

"Izzy sweetheart we have some news." Esme told her daughter.

"What is it mom?" Bella inquired.

"Well baby girl, Tanya is coming to visit this weekend." Esme said softly.

Bella let out an audible groan, looked at me quickly with longing eyes and then looked away just as fast; a human wouldn't have even noticed the movement.

"Really, well that'll be nice for you all." Bella understood that Tanya was family but it didn't mean that she had to like it any more than I did.

"Well that's all really darling what would you like for breakfast? I could make you pancakes?" Esme tried to cheer her up with an offering of her favourite food.

"Thanks mom. Edward?" she asked shyly.

"Yes princess?" I always tried to use pet names when talking to Isabella, they told her what I did not have the courage to say more clearly.

"Could we go to the meadow today? Just us, I have some things I would like to tell you." The sweet voice asked while her eyes pleaded and her teeth sank into her lower lip.

"Of course we can sweetheart. As soon as you've had your breakfast we will go all right." I was rather excited by this development and wondered what she had to tell me.

Isabella was on my back as I was running through the forest like a bat out of hell, little delicate fingers were working their way through the hair at the nape of my neck, and stroking down the side of my cheek. I loved this ever since Bella was fifteen she would always find a way to touch me in an innocent gesture, now after the information Alice had given me I read more into those touches. I preyed with all my heart that in the meadow Bella would tell me she loved me, I vowed to myself that even if she didn't tell me her feelings I would tell her mine, my angel was shy and someone had to take the first step.

I came to a stop at the edge of the meadow and Bella loosened her grip on my neck and torso, she slid down my back in the most delicious way, her breasts pushing against my back muscles making them twitch. She walked around me and flopped onto her back in the centre of the meadow, surrounded by lilac wild flowers. I followed her slowly and collapsed next to her; she turned onto her side to look at me and brought her hand to my cheek. I leaned into her palm and she stroked my cheekbones gently with her china white fingers.

"I, I have something to tell you Edward." She began the shake in her voice indicating that she was nervous, "I don't know if you are going to like what I have to say but I promised myself that I would say it anyway. I've waited to long ass it is."

She dropped her hand from my cheek and I felt cold from the lack of contact, she fiddled with her fingers in her lap and chewed on her lip. I picked up one of her hands and held it securely in mine, giving it what I hoped was a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"You can tell me anything sweetheart, you know that." I whispered to her, inching closer to her warm, soft body.

"I know that I'm just worried about what your reaction is going to be, I couldn't bare it if you ever left me." She whimpered and it made my dead heart wrench in my chest.

"I could never leave you Bell. It would hurt too much; I don't think I could survive it." I told her honestly, I had thought about leaving on more than one occasion but even entertaining the idea sent painful shivers raking through my body.

"Ok, well here goes," she began, "Edward, I …" she was cut off when a huge rock flew at me and hit me in the side of the head.

"Miss me Eddie?" the culprit giggled obnoxiously, obviously aware that she had interrupted the most important moment of my existence.

**Tanya**


	10. Chapter 10: family im home

_**Family I'm home**_

**EPOV**

"Tanya? Why are you here early?" I asked irritated by her extreme bad timing.

"Why Eddie, you don't sound so excited to see me, I thought I would surprise you." Tanya purred in what I assumed was supposed to be a sexy voice, completely ignoring the crest fallen girl sat next to me.

"Tanya after the incident last time I would of thought we had established the fact that I was not going to miss you." I sneered at her. The incident flashed through her thoughts.

_I was pinned against the wall in a vice grip by her sisters, I was thrashing and struggling but was not strong enough to throw them off. The rest of the family was out hunting and couldn't hear my screams. Tanya was smug, she was finally getting what she wanted, she stalked towards me like a predator, then leaped and bit my neck. She was interrupted when Emmett crashed through the door with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Kate and Irina were pulled off me rose and Alice while I through off Tanya after my release from there captivity. _

I had been safe but Carlisle would not allow us to do anything to the sisters as everyone was allowed a second chance, Isabella had been six at the time and didn't understand why we had to leave from Denali so quickly after we had just moved there.

"Yes well, that was a misunderstanding Eddie. We've talked about this have we not?" Tanya said upset that it had been brought up again.

"First of all, my name is EDWARD Tanya, not Eddie. Secondly, there is no misunderstanding in attempted rape Tanya." I sneered at her.

Isabella visibly flinched beside me; she had been informed of the incident when she was old enough to understand when I had refused to go to Denali with the rest of the family. I stood up and reached out a hand for her to take; she took it with out hesitation and pulled herself up. I pulled her hand so that she was safely tucked into my arms, Tanya had a severe disliking for my Bella and refused to even acknowledge her presence but it wouldn't stop her hurting Isabella if the chance presented its self. She snuggled her head into my chest and let out a contended sigh, I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head morning the loss of the moment with her.

"Go up to the house Tanya, well meet you there." I told her sternly, not that she listened.

"No Eddie, I couldn't do that I'll run up with you, we could catch up. Why don't you leave the little human here and talk to a real woman." Tanya said, I let out a growl and Bella flinched at the suggestion that she had made. That was one of Isabella's greatest fears, that we would leave her behind, which is why Carlisle and Esme promised her when she was twelve that when she turned eighteen they would change her if that was what she so wished.

"That won't be happening Tanya and you know it." I said with a snarl.

"Oh keep you knickers on would you Eddie, you've turned into such a downer." She scoffed.

"Better that than an attempted rapist don't you think Tanya?" I mocked.

She huffed and motioned me to start running, I scooped up Bella and held her to my chest, this way was slower but I wouldn't be blind sighted by Tanya if she went through with her thoughts to rip Isabella from my back.

We ran back up to the house Tanya surprisingly quite until we reached the house and she flung the door open.

"Family I'm home!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Good to know." Rose sneered from a chair by the window not looking up from her magazine.

_**AN: just to say thankyou to every one who has reviewed you are all very encouraging and I thank you for it. This is my first attempt at writing a story and I'm finding it so much fun and you guys make me want to keep going so thankyou again!**_

_**Well I wish I was a Cullen.**_

_**xxx **_


	11. Chapter 11: tumble and fall

_**Tumble and fall**_

**EPOV**

"Tanya." The pixie growled shortly in her direction.

Isabella's tried to release her self from my arms.

"No sweetheart, stay here. Please?" I whisper begged her.

I couldn't bare to let her go, not with Tanya here, who knows what she would do. She nodded and settled her head back on my chest.

Carlisle and Esme made their way down the stairs at a leisurely pace, having no desire to greet the succubus.

"Hello Tanya." My father said with a fake smile plastered across his face, he may forgive but he never forgot. "How have you been?"

"I have been fantastic Carlisle!" she exclaimed finally getting the attention that she wanted. "I have been living in Paris. It was so exciting, though of course I have been many times before, maybe you should come visit by your self some time Eddie." She winked at me suggestively while I suppressed a shudder.

"I don't think so Tanya." I replied stiffly, I had no intention of spending any time alone with my would be rapist.

At my rejection to my offer she finally turned her attention to Isabella, "So I see you still have your pet then Eddie?" she scoffed. "I'll never understand why you don't just get rid of her Carlisle. She must be such a burden. I'm sure she could look after her self by now, the girl is seventeen after all." Se added.

A growl rumbled deep in my chest and Isabella sniffled against me.

"You will not talk about my daughter like that Tanya. You are in my house and I will not tolerate it. Treat Isabella respectfully or leave, because my daughter certainly wont be the one to be doing so." Esme snarled at her.

"Calm down, Esme love." Carlisle murmured to her while rubbing her arm soothingly.

"No Carlisle it has to be said. I will not have this bitch say anything bad about my daughter; you should understand that especially after what she did to Edward. I will only be civil because you have asked me to be, not because I want to." She said calmly to him.

I felt a huge rush of love for my mother, which was quickly replaced with a calming wave from Jasper trying to calm the mama bear down.

"Well everybody I think we need to hunt, will you be alright on you own baby girl? We won't be longer than a few hours." Carlisle asked my angel softly.

"Sure daddy, I'll be fine." She said quietly offering him a small smile.

I squeezed her to me tighter and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon princess." I released her and ran after my parents, siblings and Tanya.

I had a bad feeling about this and was not all too willing to leave Bella, but I knew I had to hunt if I was going to be able to keep my temper in check.

We ran into the forest and all went our separate ways.

**TPOV**

That little fucking bitch! I had been sure that the Cullen's would give her up and find her too annoying to stomach, I know I certainly did. And to think that Edward loved this measly little human, I would show him what happens when you turn Tanya Denali down. He should have been more than pleased when I propositioned him on their last visit to Denali, but instead he called it attempted rape and screamed for someone to save him. He was good looking I will give you that but he isn't half an ass.

I have never been turned down before, I mean how could I be I'm fucking gorgeous!!! How the fuck dare he!

I was going to hurt him where it would hurt the most; I was going to kill his little pet. Then he would be all mine. I bet he would even be glad that I got rid of her for him; she is a most unseemly creature. She has the most disgusting smell, it's like strawberries and flowers, not at all like my smell, bananas yummy.

I had run in the opposite direction from the rest of the group and no one was following me thankfully. I ran back to the house to find the pest asleep on the sofa in my Eddie's room.

Little fucking bitch, the whole room smelt like her. I would have to fix that. I grabbed the duct tape I had stashed in my pocket and taped a generous amount across her lips to muffle her screams, and taped her wrists and ankles together to prohibit a struggle. I roughly dumped her off the couch with a loud thud, effectively waking her up; her wide brown eyes looked up at me with fear.

"That's right little Isabella. You should be scared of me. You dared to take Eddie from me so now I'm going to take something from you, your life." I cackled at her.

She tried to scream and get out of her bounds, "There's no point dearest, and you know that, I would just catch you." I said to her softly.

I picket her up from the floor by her bound ankles to the stairs. "Well lets see you tumble and fall shall we you little home wrecker." This was going to be fun to watch.

I lifted her above my head and then dropped her into a violent roll down the stairs. I could here the echoing screams of the Cullen's in the distance, I didn't have much time.

**AN: god that was hard to write. Thanks for all the reviews I have been getting you are all amazing. Thanks for some of the ideas you have given me I am taking them all into consideration.**

**Well I wish I was a Cullen**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12: dancing around the pyre

_**Dancing around the pyre**_

**APOV**

We were running through the forest on our hunt all assuming that Tanya would be tailing Edward, when I was all of a sudden hit by a vision that could kill our family.

_Tanya was stood at the top of the stairs manically laughing, staring towards the bottom._

"_Good bye, little girl. Eddie's mine now." She sneered in between fierce cackles. _

_Isabella was lying at the bottom of the stairs, bound and gagged, looking severely broken and battered. Her face and the stairs were caked in blood and by the looks of it she had several broken bones._

_Tanya ran down the stairs up to Isabella and stomped on her head, killing her in one fatal swoop._

"NO!!!!" broke out from mine and Edward's mouths, he and I sprinted for the house, our family following behind confused.

**EPOV**

Oh m god. That vision was my worst nightmare. I had to get back to the house before that evil bitch killed my love. I hadn't even got to tell her yet; we were going to spend the rest of our lives together.

So I ran. I ran at the fastest speed I had ever run before and burst through the front door, aware of my family following behind. I ran straight at Tanya, sending her flying into the wall just as she was about to crush my love's head, my heart along with it.

I stood in a protective stance over Isabella as Tanya shook the rubble off of her clothes and hair, checking her nails for chips.

"Damn it Eddie, you just had to chip my nails didn't you. You can't go doing that my love, if we are going to be together you are going to have to learn how to respect my beauty." She cooed.

"We are not ever going to be together you delusional bitch." I growled at her, my lips pulling up over my teeth in an angry grimace.

"Of course we are sweetheart. I did this for us." She said her head tilted to the side in confusion.

At this point the rest of the family ran in, this altercation only having taken a few seconds in reality, while it felt like it had taken forever. I could still hear my love's heart beating, all be it weakly, there was still a chance.

"Oh, my baby girl." Esme gasped her hands over her mouth in horror, her eyes wide.

"Alice, Emmett, Jasper." Rosalie beckoned from her spot by the door. "Let's kill this bitch." (AN: THIS IS AROUND THE TIME I GET "FIRE STARTER" BY THE PRODIGY STUCK IN MY HEAD).

My siblings hopped to it, with a vigour and determination I had never before seen from them. While they violently ripped the succubus to shreds I turned to my love.

Esme and Carlisle had undone the bounds and taken of the gag; my angel looked so small and was whimpering in pain.

"Edward." She rasped, in the tiniest voice I had ever heard. "You cant leave me, please."

"I'm hear my love, right here. I'm not going to leave you, I promise." And I wouldn't I would stay by her side as long as she needed me there.

Making sure Isabella was being tended to by her mother and father I said, "I'll be back in two seconds love, I just have something to dispose of." I stoked her hair and kissed her forehead before making my over to the slow carnage my siblings were appropriately wreaking on Tanya's disgusting body.

"Take her out side." I said force fully. "I want to watch her burn."

My siblings obeyed and started to gather her body piece by piece. I stalked out side with purpose and lit a fire in the middle of the front yard, suddenly grateful for living in the middle of nowhere.

My brothers and sisters carried Tanya out to my, I through her limbs in one at a time, only adding another when the one before was ash.

"So long."

"Fair well."

"Auf wiedersehen."

"Goodnight"

Alice and Emmett sang, both having obsessed over the sound of music when it first came out.

"Tata, bitch." Rosalie said simply.

I just walked away not wanting to join in the dancing around the pyre. I went straight back to my love, who was now in her bedroom on the bed, wrapped up all over in bandages. She looked peaceful in sleep; Esme was lovingly stroking her forehead. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find Carlisle smiling at me softly.

_She's going to be fine son._

Ah, just what I wanted to hear.

**AN: well after all those demands to update I figured I may as well. Thanks to the people who have posted the 57 reviews I have received over the last 13 days, you all happen to be really amazing in my book.**

Well I wish I was a Cullen

xx


	13. Chapter 13: i've always liked lily

_**I've always liked Lily**_

**EPOV**

My reason for existing had been unconscious for three days, I don't think any of us had quite imagined what it would be like if she ever left us. The whole family was distraught, no matter the reassurances that Carlisle gave us that she would wake up in her own time. Alice had not seen the time that she would wake up but predicted that it would be soon.

After our little bonfire I had not left my love's side. She would whimper and cry out in her unconsciousness and my voice and gentle caresses seemed to be the only things that would calm her again. I stayed by her side and whispered sweet nothings and promises of my undying love to her. I didn't care if she heard me now; I had spent three days without looking in to her endless eyes, hearing her angelic voice and watching the delicious blush rise on her cheeks. I would tell her again when she awoke; I would never spend another day without her knowing, even if the sentiment was not returned.

"Ooo, yay, everyone, Izzy will wake up in… 49.3 seconds. I wouldn't doubt that she can here us now." Alice squealed.

"Bella, Bella my love." I cooed to her while stroking her cheek, I needed to see her eyes.

Her eyelids began to flutter and slowly her chocolate pools were revealed to me again. "Edward?" she whimpered.

"I'm here my love, right here. Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" I asked hurriedly.

"I, I,… I love you Edward." She mumbled as she slipped back into sleep.

My dead heart soared at the words, and I was assailed by a vision from Alice.

_Isabella and I were in the meadow, surrounded by the wildflowers. "Bella, love?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What do you want to call the baby?"_

"_I'm not sure. I always liked Lily for a girl, but I suppose I've never really thought about it."_

"_Me neither, I do like Lily though."_

"_How about we talk more about it after the sonogram."_

"_Sure my love, we'll talk about it then."_

And then it was over and I was more confused than I had ever been. Vampires couldn't have children, we couldn't change and we were dead so how in the hell does that happen.

"Alice, Carlisle. Would you come with me for a moment?"

"Sure son, we'll be right behind you. Is something the matter?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll need you opinion to be sure."

We walked to his office and I relayed the news.


	14. Chapter 14: another

_**Another **_

**EPOV**

To say Carlisle was shocked by the vision Alice had would be a severe understatement. Never in written vampiric history had a child of a vampire been born, and never had a child of the un-dead been born. Out of the three of us who knew, none could understand the ramifications such an event could cause. Of course there were legends of such things but it was assumed that humans had lied to their spouses and communities to excuse their infidelity.

As well as the pure impossibility of the conception my child, we also had to ponder how it would come to be. I mean, I was a virgin yes, but I had four medical degrees and lived in a house full of mated vampires, I understood the process that occurs in order to conceive a baby even if I had never taken part in the act itself.

I also had to think about what this would mean for my love. This child, should it come to be, would surely only be half human, it would have traits of vampirism because of the man who sired it. Surely a pregnancy with such a child could not be safe for my Bella. The child could rip her apart from the inside, or could simply drain her from within. And then after the birth the child could possibly be uncontrollable, like the immortal children. If we were to do it no one could know, the Volturi would descend on us the moment they heard of such a child, one that could slaughter villages and towns single handily before they learned how to talk, if they ever learned how to talk.

Even after all these negative aspects, I was some what happy that I could share that part of myself with Isabella. She was obviously alive in the vision, so sexual activity was obviously safe and something we would be doing in the future. And also, she seemed happy, we seemed happy. I had always wanted children, although I was not as vocal as Rosalie was in her desperation, and now I may have the chance to make the love of my existence the mother of my child. That thought filled me with warmth and hope for something better, a life with my beautiful love and glorious baby filled with the best aspects of the two of us.

"Alice, would it be safe? For Isabella? We cannot do this if she will be harmed."

A series of visions hit as Alice searched our futures.

_Isabella was panting and wailing._

"_Get the baby out dad, please save my baby." she screamed._

"_I will sweetheart, I can see the head. Now push Izzy, push!" he called back to her._

Another.

"_Oh, Edward. Isn't she beautiful? All these tiny fingers and toes." Bella cooed at the pink bundle that rested on her chest. _

_I was sat behind her on the bed smiling and pushing away the damp hair plastered on her forehead._

"_She's beautiful my love. She looks just like her mother."_

Another.

_Bella, I and a bronze ringlet ridden little girl were lying in the meadow. The girl looked to be about two, but with the words that came out of her mouth you would assume that she was much older._

"_Mommy, after daddy changes you will you still love me?" she asked innocently._

"_Of course I will baby girl, I could never stop loving you angel, not if I were to live for the rest of eternity, and besides aunty Alice has seen it, we get our happily ever after sweetheart, just like in the fairytales daddy and grandpa read you at bedtime."_

"_Really mommy?" the little girl asked, her chocolate brown eyes the reflection of her mothers._

"_Sure we will sugar plum, but you don't have to worry about it yet, it wont be until after your brother is born." Isabella said patting her stomach lovingly, which Edward noticed had a small bump indicating the brother in question._

"_How do you know it's a boy mommy?" _

"_She doesn't princess; your mother just likes to think it's a boy. I think it's a girl." Edward laughed at the disgruntled expression on his loved face._

"_We will just have to wait and see then wont we Edward." Bella retorted._

"_Yes we will my love, I can't wait."_

The visions ended with an awed Alice and Edward.

"She gets pregnant twice Carlisle." Edward whispered in wonder.

"You have to discuss this with her Edward. You can't go in knowing that she will get pregnant when she thinks it is impossibility. She may not even want children, she has to be warned." Carlisle warned.

"I know that Carlisle, I will discuss it with her when she is well again." I said with a nod of my head.

First though I had to get back to my love and plan on how I was going to propose, she will be m wife before she has my children, she will not be dishonoured. 


	15. Chapter 15: always been yours edward

_**I have always been yours Edward **_

**EPOV**

Bella had to know, and I had to be the one to tell her. She could not go into a relationship with me not knowing all the facts. I walked out of Carlisle's office and into Isabella's makeshift hospital room on the third floor; we had one in every house we had lived in since finding Isabella. My angel was awake and being cooed over by Esme and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were joking with her from the foot of the bed.

"Could you all give us a minute please." I asked the family. There would be no better time than now to ask my beautiful Bell to be mine, and tell her what her life could entail should she so wish it; she would not be forced to do anything on my account.

The family quietly left the room without outward comment but their minds betrayed their curiosity.

I walked to my loves bed and knelt by her head and picked up her hand in both of mine.

"Bella, love. I want you to be mine, more than anything else in this world. I need you more than Paris needed Helen, more than Romeo needed Juliet, and more than Mr. Darcy needed Elizabeth. You are my sun, my moon, and my stars. You are in every thought I have and are instilled forever in my heart to rest until the day I die. I will love no one else, and have never loved anyone else, in my entire existence. You are my forever Bell. Please let me be yours?" I begged, I pleaded, and I grovelled.

"I have always been yours Edward, just as I always will be." She whispered her voice still gravely from her silent screaming.

With that I pulled my self up and planted my marble lips on her velvet and silk ones in a fierce kiss, I showed all my love to her in this, my hands weaved into the soft brown strands of silk on her head, and my lips trailed down her neck when she needed to breath.

"Oh, my love. I would do anything for you. I will do anything for you." I murmured reverently against the heavenly, ivory flesh of her neck. "Bella, my love is there anything you want? Anything at all and I will do it for you."

"What I want you could not possibly give me Edward. But I will give it up for you, because I love you." My angel said in anguish.

"What is it my love, there may be a way. Please tell me I would find a way, please."

"I want to have your children Edward, I want to be a mother and I want to watch our babies grow. But I do not want them if they are not yours." She whispered.

"But we can my love. Alice has already had the vision. We have to healthy children, my love. A girl and the second child is undetermined although you seem to think it is a boy. I though seem to believe that it is a little girl." I said urgently telling her she can have her desires.

"Really?" she asked tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, my Bell. We have a beautiful daughter with bronze curls and she is the sweetest thing Bell. She looks around two when you have our second baby." I said kissing her hand.

"Would you really want that Edward, because if you don't we don't have to. I don't really…" I cut her off with my lips.

"Of course I want it, my love. I was unsure weather you would. I can't wait to start a family with you. Marry me Bell; spend the rest of eternity by my side." I said, "Marry me?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" she whispered kissing me solidly on the mouth; she placed her tiny palms against my face as I smiled against her lips.


	16. Chapter 16: for the rest of my existence

_**For the rest of my existence… **_

**EPOV**

The months with Bella flew by. Alice was arranging a June wedding for just the family in the back garden; we really did not have any other friends we would consider inviting now after the Denali's reaction to the whole Tanya debacle. The Denali's were more than upset over the untimely demise of their leader, but also understood the need for her death, they new the love we all had for Isabella and that no one would touch her in any capacity that was not welcome and live to tell the tale. We were not a violent family but we took car of our own, Isabella was the most precious to all of us and we would fight to the death for her without second thought.

Isabella was not all that excited for the wedding as she claimed that she had always been mine so all this meant was that a piece of paper told us that we were together, but she did understand my need for the ceremony that was customary for couples of my time, as a human living in the early 20th century you were not with a woman unless you were married and I intended to use the same principal in this case. The children would also be born in wedlock.

I was in no estimation unsure about the children, but I was scared for the pregnancies. We knew Bella and the babies would be alright but we did not know weather there would be complications during the gestation period. We would just have to hope that Alice would see anything before it happened.

Bella and I had talked about the arrival of the new members of our little family and had come to the mutual decision that we would not prevent it but we would not try either, from the wedding night onwards there was every possibility that Bella could be pregnant with our daughter. We had decided that because they would only be half human and we could not predict what their behaviour would be like, that they would be home schooled like their mother before them. Bella would be changed some time after the birth of our second child and we would move between births to avoid suspicion.

Everyone was extremely excited for the babies, it was worse than when Isabella first came to us because there would be two children to dote over. Rosalie was slightly less excited this time though; she had to keep telling herself that this time she could not try to be a mother to the babies as they had a mother and a father who were perfectly willing and capable to shoulder the responsibility of having children. In Isabella's early years Rose had been a mother to her, she couldn't do that this time, if she did Bella would hate her for it, Rosalie would have to settle for being the aunt. Esme was quite pleased she had gotten to be a mother and now she got to be a grandmother to boot. Esme had gotten her chance where as Rosalie had not, which was the deciding factor in her reaction to the news of our future. Alice was just excited to dress someone else up.

Bella was more than excited for the children to make an appearance. She had taken up knitting for the babies; we already had a trunk full of booties, cardigans, hats and mittens for the children, all delicately made with lace and ribbon trimmings with pearl buttons. They would probably be the best dressed babies in the entire world.

It was the day of the wedding, Alice had taken care of every thing and I was waiting at the end of the aisle in our living room for my beautiful bride. As that thought passed through my mind an angel in white began to descend the stairs. My Bella defiantly was an angel, my angel. Her vale of lace came over her face but I could see the joy under the shear covering that Alice had insisted on. The dress was several bolts of French lace artfully crafted into a stunning strapless dress for my beautiful Bella, she wore pink pearls from Esme round her neck and pink daisies from the garden in her bouquet.

And as the ceremony went on and we said our I do's, all I can remember thinking is that this was the day I would remember for the rest of my existence, the day Bella became my forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi well I'm back in school now so I wont be able to update as frequently. I know some of you said that this is going to fast, but I'm impatient to get to the babies so…sorry.**

**Well I wish I was a Cullen**

**XOX**

**Ps. Thanks for the reviews!!!**


	17. Chapter 17: sweet nothings

_Sweet nothings…_

**EPOV**

Ah, all was right with the world. My Bella and I had escaped the family to the little cottage I had restored for her when we had first moved here, hoping it would be used for this purpose. I had carried her bridal style from the main house to our new home; Bella didn't want a honeymoon she just wanted to get her family underway.

I walked her to our bedroom, bypassing the rest of the house and set her gently on the bed when we crossed the threshold of the room. My hands travelled down her body exploring every part like she was a deity sent by a higher power, which in my view she was. I kissed her languidly wanting her to enjoy this, Alice had ensured me that she would be fine and that I would not harm her after initially breaking her hymen, which was enough pain for me to have doubts about doing this. But I knew Bella wanted our children so badly, I could not and would not deny her this, not when I wanted it too.

I removed her dress slowly, stroking the silk skin I revealed in the wake of the satin falling at her ankles. And thus began the conception of our first child, our daughter. It was painful when we began but we went slow in our love making, there was no rush I had plenty of time to fuck the living shit out of her when she was no longer so durable.

The most beautiful physical experience of my life was commenced with whispers of love and devotion, mixed with soft whimpers and moans from both our mouths. Both of our names were called out in a crescendo as we both climaxed together. I rested my head on Bella's stomach and whispered sweet nothings to our daughter, I felt it in my heart that we had just made her with our love and I continued to tell her so as her beautiful mother, and my wife fell in to a contented sleep.


	18. Chapter 18: unexpected

_**Unexpected**_

**EPOV**

It had been two weeks since the wedding and more importantly our wedding night. I was currently holding my loves head back while she retched into the toilet, a sure sign that we had conceived our daughter. We had an appointment with Carlisle this afternoon to confirm what we already believed to be truth. We were ready to be parents, we had even made up a nursery in the cottage and a more extravagant one in the house, all Esme's doing Bella wanted it to be simple, I don't blame her.

We had no idea how long this pregnancy would last, but from Alice's visions we could estimate it at about 2 months. We had to be prepared for every possibility, and in the event that the birth didn't go to plan we had to come up with a way to save my love. Bella was deathly against this, she wanted our daughter and our son, she wouldn't settle for less, she already loved both of them. But I couldn't live without her and if it was impossible to keep her human after the birth of our baby girl she would have to be turned, I would not lose her.

We were in Carlisle's office waiting to have the ultra sound done so that we could see our daughter and hear her heart beat. I was so anxious to see if Bella's pregnancy was going well and that my little princess was progressing well. Carlisle sauntered in with a huge grin on his face that matched that of the one on the face of my love.

He set up the machine a set on Bella's stomach and the sound of a fluttering heart beat filled the room.

"well there's your baby." Carlisle said.

We were into the last month of the pregnancy, Bella was large but beautiful none the less, I fell more in love with her each and every day.

It was getting increasingly difficult to live with Rosalie, neither of us could take the desperate look on her face as we talked about the impending arrival of our precious babe. We eventually sat her down and told her that if she wished she could be god mother to our precious daughter.

"It would be the greatest honour." She had replied, though I knew she wasn't as excited about it as she let on. Rosalie had contemplated asking Emmett to take a human woman from the nearest village to impregnate and then steal the child as her own after the mother had died of the labour. This we were certain of the labour would be too hard on my wife, Carlisle and I had already decided that we would change her at the first sign of trouble after the birth, son or no son I would not see my wife dead.

Rosalie had been taken of that train of thought when we had all told her emphatically that we would never stand by her for that, they would be on their own, that and the fact that Emmett point black refused, if he was going to have a baby it would be Rosalie's and no one else's.

Bella had gone into labour right at the end of the two month mark, it had been gruelling and painful for her, and excruciating for me to witness. My child tore at her from the insides to be released when the natural birth had taken to long and no longer wanted to continue. Carlisle performed the c section pulling out my daughter in a mass of blood and wails.

Carlisle then had a surprise for the whole family, including him, when he pulled out a second, much smaller baby. A boy, my son. The one Bella and I wanted. And she had fought so hard for.

Bella had to be changed immediately after the c section, she had lost too much blood and the unexpected addition to the family had added extra stain to her already weakened heart when trying for the natural birth. The three days were hell as I sat at her bed side with our two miracles encased safely in my arms, where I longed for her to be. Bella went the entire three days without screaming once. Her heart beat faster and faster, until suddenly it stopped. And she awoke.

**Sorry it took so long I have been seriously busy with school stuff, that and the fact that my internet doesn't like to work when I need to use it. Reviews make me write faster!**

**All my love**

**Well I Wish I Was A Cullen. **

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19: gifts miracles and dramatic

_**Gifts, miracles, and dramatic exits**_

_**EPOV**_

I had spent the time waking for my love to wake up with the little miracles now making the rounds being held by the rest of the family. The babies Carlisle Jasper and Lilian Rose were delightful children. Bella and I had created the perfect mix between the two us although both babies had totally different personalities and appearances.

My little Lily Rose was as beautiful as her mother; she has the exact same nose, eyes and lips. She has the most odd hair colour, it is a mix of bronze and blonde which we are assuming one of Bella's parents had passed on to the grandbaby they would never have the privilege to see. Her personality though was more to the liking of Alice and Emmett; she was loud and loved to squeal at the top of her little lungs. My little Lilian had the gift to protect, she could shield every one within a two mile radius already, it would only grow with time. The shield could protect the mental and physical attacks that the family had practiced to test the shield for weaknesses. It was impenetrable.

My little CJ was tiny, he was no bigger than the size of my left hand, it was no surprise that we had missed him through out the pregnancy, he was our miracle. CJ had the greenest eyes I had ever seen, Carlisle says they are even brighter than mine and my mothers had been when I was human. He had a mix of mahogany hair with strange bronze and blonde highlights, again from Bella's gene pool. He had my features but like his sister had inherited my Bella's lips. Little Carlisle Jasper had a version of my ability, he could not only read minds, he could influence and project thoughts in to others heads.

They would be a force to be reckoned with when they learned to control their gifts, though we didn't know were the protection and projection aspects of their powers had come from, we could only assume that Bella would contain a version of these gifts when she woke up from the burning. She had been very good had not made a sound. The babies also had another aspect to them which would make Bella's newborn period so much easier, they carried no scent, although they had a heart beat, so Bella would feel no blood lust towards them. The babies also seemed to grow very fast, on only there third day of life Lilian Rose was the size of the average three month old and Carlisle Jasper the size of the average one month old because of the size he was at his birth.

Bella woke up at the end of the third day; she was even more beautiful than she had been before the venom entered her system. Her hair had darkened to a mahogany but she had also gained the strange blonde highlights my children had gained, making them look even more like my angel. Her face had sharper lines but she still seemed soft and feminine. When her eyes opened we were stunned to see that they were her trademark shade of brown that she shared with our daughter, an anomaly. She still appeared to be able to blush when we told her about how beautiful and different she was. She had smothered me and the babies with kisses, cherishing our miracles with care.

Bella had the strength and speed of a vampire already out of the newborn period, she had no problem holding the bundles of joys or making their bottles of blood, that was another thing about Bella she had no blood lust, none at all. My wife was never thirsty, it was as if she had been made to be a mother for the twins or that because her state of mind had been focused so much on the babies she had to protect when the venom intruded on her blood stream so had the idea that she must be safe for them.

Bella's gifts were the most amazing things of all, she could read thoughts like me and like her son could also project, she could see the future like Alice, feel emotions like Jasper, protect like her baby girl, be compassionate like her father Carlisle and be very maternal like her mother Esme. It seemed that the only things she had not inherited or gained from the family was Emmett's strength and Rosalie's vanity, which was a very good thing.

Rosalie and Emmett had been named the god parents of Lilian Rose and Jasper and Alice had been made the god parents of Carlisle Jasper at the ceremony we had had in our living room on the fourth day of their lives. The nursery had been painted in our cottage; it was done a bright butter yellow with white and green accents on the cribs, wardrobes and changing tables. Esme had gone all out and painted the children's names on the wall above their crib in beautiful cursive script. Alice had gone all out by stocking the closet in enough clothes for fifty babies never mind two.

We were all finally a complete family; I had found my love and had the children I had always wished for. Esme and Carlisle had the grandchildren they had wished for after they had had their baby in Bella. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were happy to have a niece and nephew, the only family member not content was Rosalie. Rosalie had decided to completely ignore Bella and I and dote completely on the babies undermining the instructions we gave and the things we would and would not allow. She had been asked to leave by Esme and Carlisle after she had tried to teach the babies to call she and Emmett mommy and daddy, those titles were reserved for my love and I. Emmett had surprisingly not gone with her, he had had enough.

"_Rosalie we are going to have to ask you to leave." Said Esme with a hard tone to her voice none of us had ever heard before. "These are Edward and Bella's children not yours Rosalie you can come back when you have accepted that. We love you but we will not have you affecting those beautiful children in any negative way, I have had enough."_

"_But Esme where am I supposed to go?" Rosalie simpered shocked, thinking Esme was bluffing. _

"_I honestly don't care anymore Rosalie, you have crossed a line. Emmett you are welcome to stay if you wish there will always be room for you hear." Was Esme's response. _

"_Fine then we'll leave, you and your perfect bloody family. Come on Emmett lets go." Rosalie ordered._

"_I don't think so Rose, I love you but I want to see these munchkins grow up. I'm sorry." Emmett whispered "You went to far this time Rosalie, its unforgiveable."_

_And with a slam of the front door and a squeal of tires my first sister left us and her devastated husband behind._

**So a little longer than last time, thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for the positive response I always get from you guys I love you all for it. Im sorry it takes me so long to update but GCSE's are kind of a big deal and take up a lot of my free time but I will try to update faster.**

**All my love**

**Well I wish I was a Cullen.**

**xox**


	20. Chapter 20: the end

_**The end**_

Life had improved greatly since Rosalie's departure. The house was full of joy and laughter constantly. Emmett of course had been slightly miserable but had confided in me that Rosalie was no longer the girl he had married; she was a shell of her former self and had taken her vanity and wishes to the next level. Esme was no longer concerned about her first daughter and spent all her free time doting on her youngest and her new grandbabies.

Bella, oh my lovely Bella was radiant. She was the happiest I have ever seen her, her powers were unimaginable and I wouldn't doubt that she had more that we had just not discovered yet. CJ and Lily Rose were growing beautifully and are the most wonderful children you would ever see.

Alice had a vision of Emmett that was in the near future, he would be receiving something that would make him extremely happy, she just wasn't sure what it was yet. We would come to find later that he would find a new mate; Eleanor who was the kindest, sweetest woman you would ever meet, excluding my Bella of course.

Rosalie never came back to cause us trouble, we heard through the grape vine that she had joined the Volturi when she left and became Aro's mistress. She would eventually be killed for creating an immortal child.

Bella and I would grow to be an unstoppable force overthrowing the Volturi and making the vampire world a peaceful place, vegetarianism being the law. The children would grow and find their mates, and even grow to have my wonderful grandchildren. It appears that multiple births run in the family as Lillian Rose had Chase Emmett and Mason Anthony with her mate Christopher. Carlisle Jasper and his mate Abigail had triplets; Isabella Grace, Rosalind Alice and Charlotte Esme.

Are life was beautiful and always would be.

**I'm really sorry for how terrible this is. I have become really bored with this and just can't carry on with it, but wanted to give you guys and ending because I know how much I hate reading stories without endings. Thank you for sticking this out with me and for all the wonderful reviews.**

**With all my love**

**Well I wish I was a Cullen**

**xoxo**


End file.
